Spike en ¿Dragon City?
by Demon Fable 42
Summary: Spike ayuda a Twilight a construir un portal hacia el mundo humano por su sed de conocimiento. Pero algo sale mal, y por un error Spike termina en el mundo de los dragones. Crossover entre My Little Pony y Dragon City
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:**

 _ **My Little Pony**_ **es propiedad de** _ **Lauren Faust**_ **y** _ **Hasbro**_

 _ **Dragon City**_ **es propiedad** _ **Social Point**_

 **Spike en... ¿Dragon City?**

 **-Bien Spike, ¿Ya tienes todas las cosas?-** Preguntó una alicornio lavanda, en un castillo aparentemente de cristal

 **-¿Podrías decirme de nuevo para que quieres tantas cosas rara?-** Inquirió un pequeño dragón color morado y verde

 **-Es simple mi querido Spike. Construiremos un portal que cumpla con la misma función que tenía el que hizo Star Swirl "El Barbado": Llevarnos al mundo humano. Como recordaras, cuando fuimos al mundo humano llegamos con otros cuerpos, al no haber criaturas como nosotros, nuestros cuerpos fueron adaptados a ese universo paralelo, tú como perro y yo como humana**

- **Ni me lo recuerdes-** Dijo Spike, recordando lo incomodo que era ser un perro

 **-... Como decía, nuestros cuerpos fueron adaptados debido a un hechizo de Star Swirl, probablemente para no levantar sospechas entre los humanos, pero cuando volvimos regresamos a la normalidad. Ahora con mi... digo nuestro portal eso no va a ser un problema -** Dijo agarrando unos collares verde y violeta con su magia, le colocó uno a Spike y el otro se lo puso ella **\- Estos collares estan hechos de magia, nuestro ADN, esmeraldas y amatistas en su mayoría, los fabriqué para contrarrestar el hechizo de Star Swirl, el cual también pondré en este portal. Cuando lo crucemos nuestros cuerpos se mantendrán con la misma forma, será como estar en otro lugar de Equestria en vez de otro universo. Pero hay que tener cuidado con estos artefactos, si estamos al otro lado del portal y se rompen no sé qué es lo que podría pasarnos, tal vez nuestros cuerpos se adaptarían, sufrirían deformaciones o no pasaría nada, es por eso que luego hare experimentos para estar segura… Y Spike**

 **-¿Si?-** Dijo el dragón, admirando su collar mágico

- **No te lo vayas a comer, enserio-** Le dijo Twilight preocupada

 **-No lo haré. Por cierto, Twilight, ¿Para qué quieres ir al mundo humano?-** Preguntó Spike, ya que todavía no sabía el motivo de volver a ese lugar extraño

- **Conocimientos-** Dijo la alicornio cómo si fuese algo obvio **-Los humanos no tienen mucha fuerza, ni resistencia, según tengo entendido, tampoco tienen magia…**

 **-¿Y el punto es?**

 **-Déjame terminar cuando hablo, ¿Si?. Como decía, lo que no tienen en fuerza, resistencia o magia, lo compensan en inteligencia, técnicamente ambos mundos tienen la misma edad, pero ellos han logrado lo que nosotros lograríamos en 3.000 años. Con esfuerzo, la magia que hay en Equestria podría llegar a hacer nuestra vida cotidiana más parecida a la de los humanos, pero imagínate por un momento tener todo eso conocimiento junto con magia, las cosas serían muchísimo mejores y fáciles, tan solo piensa en la infinidad de cosas que…-** La alicornio se vio interrumpida

 **-Twilight, bájate de la mesa por favor-** Dijo el dragón, mirando a la poni lavanda sobre una mesa mientras hacía muecas con sus pezuñas. Cuando ella se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, se bajó de inmediato

 **-¿Podrías traer los materiales para el portal? Comenzaremos ahora-** Respondió Twilight, aún avergonzada y con un ligero tono rojo en las mejillas

Cuando Spike volvió trajo con él una caja, de la cual sacó todas las cosas. Twilight levitó todo lo que estaba en la caja, luego las colocó frente a un espejo que tenía en frente, Spike tomó un libro que se llamaba "Estudios de Star Swirl y hechizos nunca publicados" y lo puso frente a Twilight. El libro fue tomado por la magia de la alicornio, quien empezó a usar varios hechizos con los objetos, por cada objeto usaba alrededor de tres hechizos, eran 17 objetos

Después de 20 minutos ya había terminado, estaba toda sudada y jadeando pero esto no evitó que revisara una lista con todos los materiales para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden

 **-… Cristales de hielo, listo. Rocas estabilizadoras, listo. Contenedor esférico, listo. Núcleo mágico… -** Twilight miró hacia adelante pero no encontró el "núcleo mágico **" -Spike, ¿Tienes lo último de la lista?** -Preguntó la alicornio al pequeño dragón

 **-Sí, por aquí lo tengo** -Spike sacó una escama roja de entre las suyas - **No fue muy difícil conseguirla. Le pedí a Discord una y me dijo que me la daría solo sí le respondía cuando es 2+2, yo por supuesto le dije que es pez** -Respondió el dragón morado con orgullo

Twilight hizo una "poker face" **-No debes ponerte eso entre tus escamas, no sabemos lo que podría pasar, Discord es un ser hecho casi en su totalidad de magia caótica -** Le advirtió la Princesa de la Amistad, tomando con su magia la escama roja y abriendo una esfera de vidrio

 **-Te preocupas demasiado, Twilight. Además ¿Qué haría? ¿Me daría poderes mágicos como los de Discord? No lo creo**

 **-Bien, si tú lo dices… -** La alicornio colocó la escama de Discord en la esfera de vidrio, luego de cerrarla lanzó un hechizo que provocó que la escama desapareciera, en su lugar ahora había mucha energía o más bien dicho magia, esa esfera brillaba de colores negro y violeta. Después la puso sobre el "espejo", ahora la esfera flotaba por sí sola. El artefacto era un espejo con varias piedras con signos tallados, 4 pilares alrededor para que no "activara" otras cosas la magia del núcleo, y finalmente el núcleo dentro del contenedor flotando. Twilight lanzó unos hechizos al portal: El primero era para que los lleve al mundo humano, el segundo para que el que cruzara se transformara en humano o más bien dicho que su cuerpo se adapte al mundo alterno, el tercero era para pasar por alto la transformación a cualquiera que tenga los collares mágicos, y finalmente el cuarto hechizo servía para que pudieran volver, para que pudiese tanto enviar como recibir

Luego les lanzó un hechizo a los collares mágicos **-Ahora nuestros collares cumplirán su trabajo. Bueno Spike, es hora de activar el portal** -Dicho esto, concentró magia en su cuerno, el dragón puso un "anillo" en el cuerno de Twilight, su cuerno empezó a brillar mucho más, y lanzó a toda potencia un rayo que chocó contra el núcleo. Este absorbió la energía y comenzó a dar magia al portal mientras los signos tallados en piedras emanaban luz violeta, al final las piedras estabilizaron la magia y el portal se activó **-Vaya, no pensé que esto sería tan agotador. Este portal se activará solo con nuestros collares así que no lo pierdas**

 **-No lo haré**

El portal, ahora activo, era cómo una ventana o puerta, se podía ver algo así como un pueblo, unos comercios y una gran estructura semejante un castillo - **Vamos Spike** -El pequeño dragón morado tomó una mochila y la alicornio unas alforjas, y ambos caminaron hacia el portal. Lo cruzaron cómo si nada, cómo pasar por una puerta que conduce a otra habitación.

Al otro todo era semejante a Ponyville, un pequeño "pueblo", unas granjas, adornos, un "castillo" y demás cosas, pero no se veían habitantes. Twilight y Spike se extrañaron por esto, ya que debían aparecer frente a la escuela Canterlot High, sin embargo, al girar la vista hacia el portal se toparon con un dragón. Este era oscuro, casi negro, con alas, cola, cresta y barba de fuego violeta claro, tenía unos cuernos hacia atrás, ojos totalmente amarillos, sus garras de las patas eran color morado, y como vestimenta un atuendo violeta oscuro y un collar hecho de cráneos aparentemente humanos

Ambos equestrianos hicieron lo primero que se les vino a la mente: Correr por sus vidas - **¡Se supone que no existen los dragones en el mundo humano!** -Dijo la alicornio llegando al portal, el cual estaba debajo de una estatua

 **-¡Que importa! ¿No viste ese collar? Seguramente él los mató** -Exclamó el pequeño dragón morado corriendo detrás de Twilight

Ante eso la alicornio trago saliva - **¡Yo romperé mi collar y el portal se mantendrá abierto unos 10 segundos antes de cerrarse por completo, cuando diga "ya", lo romperé y nos vamos para no volver!** -El dragón equestre asintió y a unos centímetros de cruzar gritó **\- ¡YA!** \- Arrojó su collar delante de ella, lo pisó y cruzó el portal

Spike a centímetros de llegar hizo algo tan estúpido que sería digno de tener el papel de una película de terror, se tropezó. El portal en cuestión de segundo se hizo tan pequeño del tamaño de la cabeza de un alfiler, pero eso no impidió que ambos gritaran el nombre del otro de forma dramática mientras extendían su pezuña/garra. Después de que se cerrara, Spike, quien ahora estaba tirado, apoyó la cabeza en el suelo

 **-Jajaja deberías estar en una película dramática o de terror, parecía que estabas actuando jaja** -Se rió una voz. El pequeño dragón morado miró de reojo hacia atrás y vio al dragón del que huía él y Twilight, se asustó tanto que se levantó y retrocedió sin mirar hacia atrás. No obstante, sintió que tocó algo metálico, al girar la cabeza se encontró con un armadillo gigante con armadura que lo miraba con curiosidad. Más al ver a su alrededor vio a todo tipo de dragones y animales, si antes se había asustado, ahora casi estaba cagado

 **-¿Estas bien, pequeño? -** Preguntó una voz femenina. Al mirar a su costado, Spike vio una dragona. Era una dragona rosa con ojos color azul zafiro, su cresta rosa un poco más oscuro, tenía una cola con forma de corazón y en su muslo 5 corazones de diferente tamaño. Sus alas eran rosas, con membrana celeste cambiando a rosa, y finalmente con cuatro cuernos en la cabeza **-¿Necesitas ayuda?** -Volvió a preguntar ella al ver al bebe dragón paralizado del miedo, mientras se acercaba lentamente para no asustarlo más de lo que estaba

Spike la confundió con la Princesa Mi Amore Cadenza y se lanzó a los brazos de la dragona, ella lo recibió con gusto - **Cadance, que gusto volver a verte-** Dijo el dragón equestre mientras la dragona rosa lo abrazaba

La dragona rosa solo se confundió, de todos los dragones que conoce no lo recordaba a él, y la había llamado por su nombre, tal vez solo se había olvidado él **– ¿Cómo te llamas, pequeño? -** Preguntó la dragona con una voz semejante a la de Cadance equestre

Cuando Spike miró hacia arriba se espantó, sobre todo por el parecido que esta dragona tenía con la Princesa del Amor. Exaltado saltó hacia atrás - **L-Lo siento, te confundí con una amiga-** Dijo el dragón morado, avergonzado por su error - _ **"Es igual a Cadance, tal vez sea su contraparte de este mundo"-**_

 **-Tranquilo, pequeño. Cualquiera se equivoca-** Dijo la dragona rosa con una sonrisa calmada **-Parece que te has perdido, ¿Quieres que te ayude a encontrar a tus padres?-** Preguntó la dragona pensando que era de alguna de las islas vecinas y que sus padres lo habían perdido de vista

- **Yo… Yo nunca conocí a mis padres. Fui criado por ponis-** Contestó Spike sonrojado y algo triste, cosa que notó la dragona - **Mi amiga quiso hacer un portal para ir a un mundo diferente, pero llegamos aquí y nos asustamos porque los dragones en mi mundo son agresivos en su mayoría. El portal se cerró y ahora estoy aquí sin nadie que conozca, ni siquiera sé dónde estoy… Por cierto, me llamo Spike**

 **-No te pongas mal, Spike. Mi nombre es Cadance, soy la Dragona del Amor. No estás solo del todo, me tienes a mí, seré tu amiga si me lo permites -** Habló la dragona del amor sonriendo - **Y estás en Dragon City**

**Nota del autor:** Hola querido público, le he traído este Crossover sobre la serie de los caballitos de colores y el juego más fastidioso en cuanto a solicitudes jeje  
Los nombres de los dragones serán por su tipo, por un nombre sacado del juego, por alguna parodia o contraparte del mundo de los ponis. Pondré la vida cotidiana de los dragones desde un punto de vista en que sea más lógico o normal, los dragones se aburrirían si estuvieran todo el tiempo en un habitad caminando XD  
 **Gracias por leer, si te gustó deja un review, si tienes alguna duda, opinión o quieres hacer una crítica, lo aceptaré con gusto, siempre que no sea con intención de ofender** (De igual forma me rio de los que me insultan hahaha okno). **No se olviden de darle a Fav o Follow y recomendarlo** Bah esto es pura publicidad :v


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:**

 ** _My Little Pony_** **es propiedad de** ** _Lauren Faust_** **y** ** _Hasbro_**

 ** _Dragon City_** **es propiedad** ** _Social Point_**

 **Spike en... ¿Dragon City?**

 **Capítulo 2**

 ** _-"¿Dragon City? Parece que no solo en Equestria tienen mala imaginación para algunas cosas… En fin, solo espero que Twilight vuelva pronto, la extaño un poco, y no me gusta estar solo entre extraños… sobre todo porque algunos dan miedo"_** \- Pensó Spike entristeciéndose un poco más

 **-¿Te gustaría que te enseñe cómo son los cosas aquí? Puedo darte un tour, será emocionante -** Se apresuró a decir Cadance al ver que el dragoncito se entristecía cada vez más

A Spike se le dibujó una sonrisa, ya que esta vez podría conocer cosas sobre los dragones e iba a tener compañía con la que se sentía seguro, aunque fuesen dragones de un lugar diferente, sabía que esta vez las cosas saldrían mejor - **¡SI! ¡GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS! -** Festejó el dragón equestre abrazando con fuerza y besando la mejilla de la Dragona del Amor, no le importó las miradas que tenía encima ni lo que estaba haciendo ahora mismo

Cadance también lo abrazó, para ella se sentía bien el cariño de un niño. Luego de eso, ambos caminaron hasta un gran terreno con suelo rocoso resquebrajado y con algunos volcanes (Hábitat Fuego Grande), allí habían dos dragones - **Este es mi hábitat. Aquí me crie y he vivido desde que se hizo. Si sientes mucho calor podemos ir a otro lado… Él es Felix, uno de los primeros dragones de Dragon City, y padre de muchos -** Decía la dragona rosa apuntando con su dedo a un dragón que caminaba hacia ellos. El dragón era de escamas rojas y las del vientre amarillas, tenía 2 cuernos largos y 2 cortos en la cabeza, tenía cabello color bordó, la cresta (o espinas) de su cuerpo eran blancas, la punta de su cola y la membrana de sus alas estaban prendidas fuego, pero este no se apagaba ni parecía quemar al dragón (Dragón Fuego)

- **Hola, ¿Cómo estás, Cadance? -** Saludó Felix, pero luego vio al pequeño dragón morado que sostenía la garra de la dragona rosa - **¿Es tu hijo? -** Inquirió el dragón rojo

- **N-No, e-él se perdió y mientras le estoy mostrando la isla -** Respondió Cadance sonrojada y tartamudeando

Spike y Felix veían divertidos la reacción de la Dragona del Amor, el dragón rojo se acercó al más pequeño - **Hola amiguito, mi nombre es Felix, soy un dragón de fuego, una de los primeros de hecho. ¿Cuál es el tuyo? -** Le habló cómo si fuera un niño pequeño, cosa que le fastidió a Spike

 **-Me llamo Spike. Y para tu información, no soy un bebe para que me hables así, tengo 10 años -** Decía el dragón equestre, molesto y con los brazos cruzados

Felix soltó una risa - **Fue un gusto conocerte Spike. Voy a la arena Cadance, nos vemos luego -** Se despidió el dragón rojo para después irse volando

Spike vio cómo se iba, luego miró a un dragón acostado boca abajo. Tenía con 2 cuernos curvados y cuerpo semejante a un toro, era de color negro con franjas violetas, tenía una cresta de fuego violeta en su cabeza, espalda y en la punta de su cola, sus garras eran color violeta (Dragón Fuego Oscuro) - **¿Y él quién es? -** Señaló al dragón negro

 **-Él es Scooter, duerme de día y despierta de noche, tal vez sea porque es de elemento oscuro**

El dragón equestre empezó a caminar por el hábitat mientras la dragona rosa se sentaba en una roca para descansar, había tenido un día pesado antes de que llegara el dragón morado. Cuando Spike vio los volcanes fue corriendo hacia ellos, llegó con algo de dificultad al más grande, dejó su mochila a un lado, y luego de unos segundos de mirar la lava, se tiró

Cadance cuando vio que Spike se subía a uno de los volcanes, se alarmó y fue volando hasta él para decirle que tuviese cuidado de no tocar la lava, al ver que Spikie se detuvo se alivió y suspiró. Empezó a volar más lento ya que pensaba que no iba a hacer nada peligroso. Sin embargo, de repente perdió su calma al ver al dragoncito morado caer en lava **-¡SPIKEEE! -** Gritó ella desesperada, voló a la mayor velocidad que sus alas le permitían, pero no sirvió de mucho ya que no lo pudo alcanzar. Vio con lágrimas en los ojos cómo aquel pequeño dragón se hundía en la lava, se quería tirar pero al hacerlo no conseguiría ni siquiera los huesos, se tapó los ojo y lloró esperando que no haya sufrido cuando en su muerte

Escuchaba cómo peleaba por su vida intentando nadar, no quería ver eso, sería una tortura ver a un niño quemándose, intentado desesperada e inútilmente salir de ahí. Se dejó caer boca abajo sobre el suelo de uno de los costados del volcán cerrando los ojos y tapándose los oídos… Pero seguía escuchándolo, hasta podría decir que lo escuchó decir su nombre. Se acercaba lentamente hacia donde se lanzó Spike con miedo de que fuera un engaño de su mente. Cuando llegó, pudo ver al dragoncito morado nadando hacia atrás tranquilamente con los ojos cerrados

-¡ **Hey, Cadance! ¿Quieres entrar? Está caliente -** Dijo Spike riendo de su propio chiste

La Dragona del Amor voló a una gran velocidad para luego sacar a Spike de la lava y en el aire lo abrazó con fuerza **\- ¡Gracias a Deus que estás bien! Creí que… que… -** Cadance decía con lágrimas de felicidad, pero no pudo terminar su oración debido a que se le hizo un nudo en la garganta de solo pensar en lo que iba a decir

Spike entendió a lo que se refería, le puso un dedo en los labios a modo de silencio y le dio un cariñoso abrazo. Cuando Cadance rompió el abrazo le preguntó - **¿Cómo es que estás bien? Acabas de nadar en lava y no te hiciste nada, eso no es normal** \- Ella estaba entre curiosa y angustiada

- **En mi mundo, los dragones se pueden bañan en lava, no nos pasa nada gracias a nuestras escamas que resisten de todo. Si no fuera por este collar que hizo Twilight ya habría cambiado de forma mi cuerpo y seguro que mis escamas no resistirían -** Informó señalando a dicho objeto

 **-¿Y quién es Twilight? ¿Es tu amiga unicornio?**

 **-Si. Ella es una princesa y cómo tal es una alicornio, por eso tiene alas. Es cómo… mi familia-** Dijo Spike

- **¿Quieres que te enseñe el mercado?**

Después de que Cadance dijera eso, Spike tomó su mochila y Cadance un bolso de mujer (Cartera), y ambos fueron hacia dicho lugar. Luego de un rato, se podía ver a Spike caminando junto a la dragona rosa, frente a ellos, estaba una estatua de un dragón gigantesco. Ese era el lugar donde había estado el portal. Spike y Cadance se quedaron viéndolo

- **Sí que es grande. ¿Quién es él?** -Preguntó el dragón equestre

- **Se dice que fue el primer dragón. Deus lo creó con grandes poderes, lo envió al mundo y él creo las islas flotantes, a varios dragones y sus elementos. Él no tenía elementos, ni tenía debilidades a alguno de ellos, tenía tanto poder que era digno de ser llamado Hijo de Deus. Vivía en una dimensión aparte llamada Mundo Astral, en ella no había ningún dragón a excepción de él, se sentía algo solo, pero no quería abandonar ese lugar ya que era un regalo de Deus, y no quería despreciarlo, así que creó a 3 dragones que le hicieran compañía. Sus 3 hijos eran semejantes a él, pero tenían elementos contrarios. Y cómo era de esperarse, tuvieron una pelea de la que Deus y el Hijo de Deus no se enteraron hasta muy tarde. Los 3 hermanos perecieron, sus escamas, sangre y demás partes de sus cuerpos originaron a varios dragones en ese y este mundo, uno de los descendientes más directo es el Dragón Milenio. Hijo de Deus se sentía muy triste por ese hecho, entonces recordó el otro lugar donde había hecho islas flotantes, y fue allá. Encontró a sus descendientes en pleno caos, mientras que algunos peleaban, otros se ayudaban y creaban refugios. Creó los hábitats, y calmó a todos los dragones. Implantó en sus mentes sentimientos, emociones, razonamiento, inteligencia todo lo demás, ya que nacieron de una pelea y varios carecían de ellos, si no fuera por la intervención de él serían bestias salvajes. Algunos se quedaron, otros se fueron a explorar el mundo, y también hubo unos cuantos que volvieron, cómo el Dragón Azul por ejemplo. Luego envió a los dragones que no "encajaban" ahí a lugares que ellos elegirían, claro que podría volver cuando quieran. Él volvió al Mundo Astral y de nuevo se sentía solo, así que decidió volver a tener compañía, y dividió al Mundo Astral en 2 partes, la parte física, que es un lugar cómo en el que estamos ahora, y la parte espiritual o de energía, que sería un lugar cómo si todo fuese hecho de energía o algo así, no se puede hacer daño físico o mágico, en pocas palabras. En la parte física dejó artefactos para invocar a sus hijos, ya que, si alguien llegaba a ir, podría usar estos artefactos para llamarlos y no se sentiría solo cómo pasó con él. En la parte espiritual se quedó él, y creó a sus hijos de todo tipo, los que se querían ir, se iban, pero se dice que, aun así, si se usa algún artefacto para llamarlos ellos aparecerán, sin importar el lugar donde estén. Hijo de Deus se quedó ahí, en la parte espiritual del Mundo Astral, sin embargo no puede ser invocado por sus artefactos o cualquier tipo de magia, él puede aparecer si esa es su voluntad o … ¿Te estoy aburriendo, Spike?** \- Preguntó la Dragona del Amor viendo a Spike, quien estaba revisando su mochila y no parecía prestar mucha atención a la historia

- **¿Eh?** -El dragón morado levantó la cabeza, notando la mirada molesta de Cadance - **Lo siento, es que es un algo larga la historia, y ya sabes, me pierdo un poco. Pero creo que a Twilight le encantaría conocerla, a ella le fascina aprender y conocer sobre la historia sobre los dragones de aquí le gustaría mucho, cuando vuelva a mi hogar llevaré un libro sobre eso**

 **-Bueno, no importa. Aunque fue una versión corta de la historia, tenía el presentimiento de que no ibas a prestar atención o te ibas a aburrir, no muchos niños se interesan** -Dijo la dragona rosa quitándole importancia al asunto, luego abrió su bolso y sacó un libro grande y grueso - **Dijiste a Twilight le gusta aprender. De este libro puede aprenderlo todo sobre lo que te dije y más, es un libro encantado de modo que trae 20 mil páginas pero aparenta 2 mil, está bien organizado, detalla muy bien y es la versión más actual, pero es un poco pesado. Lástima que tengas que esperar y no puedas enviárselo** -Decía dándole el libro

Spike guardó el pesado libro en su mochila, donde apenas cabía - **Si, es una lástima que…** -De repente se quedó quieto, recordando algo: Su fuego mágico. Saltó de alegría y abrazó a la dragona rosa mientras le agradecía- **¡Lo había olvidado! ¡Gracias Cadance!** -Luego sacó de su mochila el libro, papel, pluma y tinta. Escribió una carta en 5 minutos, la colocó en la primera hoja y envió ambas cosas con su fuego mágico, esperando a que funcione

Ante esto, la Dragona del Amor se alarmó - **¿Qué hiciste? ¡Era para tu amiga, no para quemarlo!**

- **Cálmate. Solo era fuego mágico, sirve para enviar cartas, pergaminos, y creo que también con libros. Hace unos meses aprendí a usarlo con cualquiera que conozca** -Dijo Spike despreocupado

Cadance suspiró con pesadez - **Tengo mucho que aprender de ti**

 **En Equestria**

En el castillo de Ponyville, se podía ver cómo Twilight buscaba arduamente entre sus libros, su melena estaba hecha un desastre, sus pupilas dilatadas y su sonrisa le daba un aspecto de psicópata

- **Tengo que encontrarlo, tengo que encontrarlo** -Decía sin dejar de sonreír- **Reconstruiré el portal y recuperaré a Spike, ese dragón lamentará haberme provocado** -Expresó refiriéndose al dragón negro que la asustó tanto a ella, cómo a su ayudante

En eso, aparece el típico fuego verde de Spike y materializa frente a ella un libro grande titulado "Historias de Dragon City", al ser tan grande y pesado, y no haber tenido los reflejos suficientes, el libro le cayó en la cara y la dejó estampada contra el piso. Luego de levantarse, la Princesa de la Amistad vio el libro. Sabía quién podría ser el mensajero, estaba muy sorprendida, adolorida, y feliz por saber que su ayudante podía usar su fuego de mensajero a pesar de estar en otra dimensión. Usó su magia para levantarlo y abrirlo, de la primera página cayó una carta, y antes de que tocara el suelo la tomó y leyó

 ** _"Twilight, soy Spike. Estoy bien, este lugar no es el mundo humano, cómo seguramente te habrás dado cuenta, se llama Dragon City y está poblado por todo tipo de dragones. No parecen ser malos, me topé con una dragona que dice ser la Dragona del Amor, se llama Cadance, creo que es la contraparte de Cadance (Ya sabes, la del Imperio de Cristal, tu cuñada), es buena, se preocupó mucho cuando vio que entré a nadar en lava, ella no sabía que puedo nada en lava, al parecer los dragones de aquí no pueden hacer eso. También hay un dragón llamado Felix, Cadance dice que es uno de los primeros dragones que estuvo en Dragon City, es bueno, pero me trata cómo bebé. Cadance me contó una historia de un dragón y sus hijos y no sé qué más, no puse atención jeje, pero le dije que a ti te gustaría saberla y me regaló ese libro (Es grande, pesado, y tiene cómo 20 mil hojas, te guiaras bien), y recordé que podía enviar cartas._**

 ** _¿Cómo estás tú? Espero que puedas volver a abrir el portal pronto, este lugar es genial, pero apenas conozco a dos dragones. Y no te estreses._**

 ** _ _Atentamente Spike"__**

Twilight al terminar de leer se tranquilizó, Spike al parecer estaba en buenas garras, y eso le quitó un gran peso de encima. Sonrió con sinceridad mientras abrazaba al libro y la carta

…

 ** _Nota del autor:_** ** _Disculpen el retraso. ¿Les gusta que los diálogos estén en negrita o prefieren que estén en letra normal?_**

 ** _La parte del Hijo de Deus la inventé yo, todo iba bien, hasta que pensé "¿Por qué no darle una gran historia a esa estatua?" Y salió eso, espero no me critiquen por eso. Nuevamente pido disculpas por el retraso, no me llegaban ideas sobre este fic, ni el de Spike y Fluttershy (Ya voy a empezar a escribir), ni siquiera para la continuación de Codicia, todas y cada una de mis ideas eran de un fic que planeo publicar después de terminar alguno de estos, y posiblemente me retire de FanFiction al terminarlo… Eso es lo que pienso por ahora, tal vez después cambie de opinión, conmigo nada es seguro XD_**

 ** _Gracias por leer, por sus reviews, favs y follows. Y les agradezco la paciencia. Saludos! :v_**


End file.
